


Fantasy

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [20]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, probably not what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it a hero from one of your books?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written many, many years ago.

When Leorio comes out of the shower, feeling refreshed in more ways than one, he tells Kurapika casually, "You can unplug your ears now."  
  
The blond removes the headphones and turns the page in his book. "Thirty-five minutes," he says, tone clinical.  
  
"Eh, I got carried away."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
Leorio settles onto his own bed, and something occurs to him. "You know, I never hear you."  
  
"You're not supposed to," Kurapika reminds him dryly. "I, on the other hand, am now quite familiar with Ari-chan."  
  
"Mm, my dream woman." Leorio lays back and smiles, imagining her. "What's yours like?" he wonders.  
  
Kurapika quirks an eyebrow at him. "I don't have one."  
  
Leorio snorts. "Yeah, right. You're eighteen; if anything, you have too  _many_."  
  
The blond shrugs. "You're forgetting that I'm not like most eighteen-year-olds, Leorio." He turns another page in his book.  
  
"I know. It's tragic, really." Leorio grins. "Might not wanna waste the sexual peak while you're in it, though, you know?"  
  
Kurapika pointedly doesn't answer this.  
  
Leorio frowns at the ceiling. He doesn't think asexuality is particularly healthy. "I mean, it's not like you couldn't get a girl, if you wanted. You're cute, you're nice, you're smart... huh. Oh!" He realizes another possibility. "Maybe you're shy? I could take you with me to pick up ladies, if you want."  
  
"Because you're so successful at it," the blond drawls. "Thanks, but that's not necessary."  
  
"Hey, now, I  _do_  get dates, shut up... oh, maybe you're afraid of commitment?" Leorio laughs. "That's easily fixed. If you're too shy, I'll be glad to flag the whore down for you. Hell," he continues, "you've got me so worried, I'll even  _pay_  for the whore."  
  
"Okay, can we not talk about this? And I'm not afraid of commitment."  
  
"So tell me what kind of girl you like. You know all about my Ari-chan, apparently."  
  
"You know, the whole point of having a personal, private fantasy is that it remains private and personal. I'd rather  _not_  know about your Ari-chan."  
  
"Well," Leorio frowns again, "you can't expect me to believe you don't think of  _anything_."  
  
"Maybe I don't."  
  
"Liar. That's way too... mechanical. No way. You can't read all those books and expect me to believe you don't have an active imagination." He sits up and gives Kurapika a sidelong look. "Come on, I thought we were close. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you."  
  
The tension in Kurapika's body is obvious. "Leorio, I don't  _know_ , okay? Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
This only spurs Leorio onward. "How can you not know? You mean it's just some vague Other, or is it something you just don't wanna tell me?"  
  
"I'm not talking about this anymore."  
  
"I don't care if it's a guy, you know," Leorio hastily amends. "I'm not that shallow. Is it a hero from one of your books?"  
  
Kurapika drops his face into his hands and sighs.  
  
"Oh, hey, I know! Go have a round in the shower, and write down what you think of so I can analyze it. That would work, too. Even though I'm not really that kind of doctor."  
  
"Leorio," the words are muffled by Kurapika's hands, "just... be quiet."  
  
Sometimes, Leorio can be mischievous and very immature. He gets off the bed. "Or... I could help get you off, and you can tell me what you're thinking as it happens."  
  
"That's not masturbation, that's -- wait," his head snaps up, " _what_  did you just say?" And then he gets tackled.  
  
"I said," Leorio manages as he tries to get the blond into a headlock, "that since you aren't telling me what you think of, I'm going jack you off, and you can tell me what you're thinking as it happens!"  
  
"I'm thinking of how I'm going to  _kill you if you don't let me go!_ "  
  
Leorio just laughs, intending to take the joke a bit farther, but then they fall off the bed and end up a sore heap on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Ow," Kurapika says when Leorio pushes himself up, as the movement requires pushing down on  _him_.  
  
"I win," Leorio insists. "So now you have to tell me."  
  
"Okay, fine: It's you."  
  
Leorio pauses, awe-struck and slack-jawed, before he gets a hold of himself. "You jerk, it is not." He grinds downward. "See? You've got nothin'."  
  
"Yeah," Kurapika laments with a laugh, "but you should have seen the look on your face."  
  
Leorio bites his ear in retaliation, and Killua picks that moment to open the door.  
  
+end+


End file.
